


Cause I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by aclem1324



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, I totally almost put Brody there instead of Kirsch, Mentions of Danny Lawerence, Mentions of Wilson Kirsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take a History of Rock & Roll class and I kind of started obsessing over this girl who's also in it and now I don't know what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wise Men Say

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on an Elvis Presley song we listen to in class all the time

Laura Hollis didn't mean to do this. She apparently just has the issue of randomly falling in love everywhere. A tall redhead who passed her in the subway every day, a puppy like boy in the store, or even a random smell of a person passing in the street.

But the girl in her music class who sits exactly one seat ahead and two seats to the right was possibly the worst. All Laura knew was her name, Carmilla Karnstein. They never talked, of course. Laura just kind of observed her. Pretty much all the time.

She noticed Carmilla’s bright and beautiful brown eyes. She noticed her pretend to hate the history of rock and roll class they shared, but smiled when Carmilla though nobody was looking. Laura even noticed the nervous twitch Carmilla would do when she wanted class to start and the bluegrass music play that the teacher put on everyday. Watched her eyes light up in fascination when Kitty Wells would sit and play.

This had gone too far for Laura to deal with. LaFontaine, a now junior Laura had met a year prior, during her freshman orientation, seemed to be getting annoyed with Laura's obvious obsession with the fellow sophomore. It seemed every day Laura had class, she would run to LaFontaine to tell them all about what Carmilla did during the hour long class.

“All right Frosh, if you don't talk to this girl soon I'm going to send you to student health services to put you in the insane asylum because nobody should be this obsessed with one person.”

Laura scoffed “Oh like you were any better before you finally got the guts to ask Perry out.”

“That's exactly what I'm saying Laura, you're obsessed and if you knew what was good for you, you would talk to this Carmilla Karnstein,” what Laura hadn't noticed was Carmilla is passing just as LaF said this. LaFontaine knew, of course, and planned for this moment. “Just talk to her and tell her you like her.”

“I can't do that. I don't even know if she likes girls. Plus she's way out of my league.” Laura pouted. Full fledged pout.

“Well, that's my decision isn't it cutie?” Carmilla interjected. Laura finally notices and freezes. She knows that voice from anywhere. She could pick it out of a full crowd.

Laura slowly turns to see Carmilla decked out in leather pants and what looks to almost be a corset. “Wow” Laura whisper before she realizes what she had said “I-I-I mean, um hi? Did you hear any of that? Because if you did then I'm sorry and I'll switch out of class and, you know, just kind of leave you alone. I just, you interest me a lot and I think you're really beautiful and now I'm rambling, but you're not saying anything so LaFontaine and I are gonna go. Come on LaF.” Laura starts to pull on LaFontaine’s sleeve, trying to pull them away, but all they could do was laugh hysterically.

“Hey sweetheart, you done with your adorable ramble? Cause if you are then I'll pick you up at tomorrow at, say, six?”

All Laura could do is stand there and gape as Carmilla walked away. After a few steps away it seemed Carmilla changed her mind, walked right back up to Laura, and leaned down right to Laura's ear and whispered “See you tomorrow cupcake” kissed her cheek and slipped a piece of paper into her pocket then walked away.

“Well, what did she slip into your pocket?” LaFontaine asked, still standing there chuckling but Laura was completely frozen “Laura? Frosh? She's coming back!”

“What?!” Laura exclaimed

LaF laughed “Welcome back. Now what did she put into your pocket?”

Laura quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. “See you tomorrow cutie (208) 316-1698 xo”

“Holy Hufflepuff!"


	2. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Laura is freaking out and Carmilla is a bit of a sap. Kind of. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of people that wanted me to continue this so there you go.

“I can't do this. I'm gonna say the wrong thing and embarrass myself and pass out. Oh god LaFontaine, what do I do?” Laura at this point was ready to having trouble breathing she was so nervous. She had somehow gone through the rest of yesterday thinking Carmilla coming up to her and asking her on a date was all a dream. It was now ten minutes to six and Laura was freaking out.

“Calm down Frosh, I already know where you're going and you're going to love it. There's not going to be anyone where you're going so the one person you can really embarrass yourself in front of is Carmilla-”

“LaFontaine!” Perry scolded “Laura, everything's going to be fine. Just be yourself and remember, communication. Don't be like LaFontaine, who sat there and didn't talk for the first ten minutes of our first date.”

Laura started laughing “Babe! You weren't supposed to tell Laura that!” You could see the red coloring LaFontaines entire face.

“Seriously LaF, you didn't talk at all? And you make fun of me for being nervous.” Laura chastised

“Well get ready to be nervous again because Carmilla is almost here.” Laura paled for a second while LaFontaine just smirked

“How do you know she's coming babe?” Perry questioned

“Karnstein just texted me. She tracked me down yesterday to help plan your guy's date. You're welcome by the way,” Just as Laura was about to respond a knock was heard throughout the room “And there she is, good luck Frosh.”

“Oh god, okay. Okay, I can do this. Breathe Laura, ” she told herself slowly walking towards the door. She seemed to calm herself down before getting there, that is until Laura opened the door. “Wow” Laura whispered. Carmilla was wearing a black tank top, a red flannel wrapped around her waist, and the thing that was making it hard for Laura to breathe right now would be the leather pants Carmilla has on. “I-I mean, um, hi? You look great. Really great. I am, I'm just gonna stop talking now actually.”

“You look pretty great yourself, but we should get going. Thanks LaF.” Carmilla said as Laura walked out of Perrys dorm and the door shut. “Ready cutie?”

Laura couldn't respond, though, not believing she was going on a date with the Carmilla Karnstein.

So she nodded instead

“Well then this way, please, we have a busy night ahead of us. I hope you're ready to be wooed Hollis.”

Carmilla stuck out her hand for Laura to grab onto and Laura didn't hesitate for a second, instantly interlocking their fingers. They both looked down and their hands and smiled, hiding their light blush from the other.

They walked out of the dorms in the parking lot where they stopped at a truck. Laura was very confused on if this was Carmilla's truck or not, but she stood there waiting for Carmilla to say something as she looked like she was arguing with herself in her head.

“You okay? We don't have to do this if you're not up to it.” Laura said, trying to hide her disappointment she would feel if Carmilla decided to cancel their date.

“No, I definitely want this date to happen. I'm not very open about the, you know, feeling thing and if I do what I was planning to do then you're going to think I'm a complete sap” Carmilla explained not making eye contact.

Laura could help but smile. She squeezed the brown eyed girl's hand to get Carmilla's attention on her “Well do it anyway.”

Carmilla gave her a small smile. She pulled Laura towards the trunk of the pick-up truck. Which Laura just noticed had a giant blanket covering what looked to be a lot of stuff. Carmilla then proceeded to reach under the blanket to grab something. When she pulled her hand back out a small bouquet of violets was pulled with it.

“I know it's dorky, but I think roses are cliché and women used to give other women they were romantically interested in violets, so I just kind of thought why not. Should I've gone with the roses instead?”

“Roses are red, violets are lesbians,” Laura chuckled to herself “You know, I've never seen you so nervous. I actually don't think I've ever seen you nervous. The violets are beautiful, thank you. Now, didn't we have a date to go on?”

Carmilla only smirked. As she walked away, still holding hands with Laura, towards the passenger door. “After you then.” Carmilla said while opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what happens on the date, comment below and I'll tell you when I post it


	3. But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla first date. Totally fluffy though. Carmilla is such a sap and I totally love it.

“So where exactly are we going?” Laura and Carmilla had been driving for twenty minutes now. The only noise is the soft sound of a CD that Laura for the life of her couldn't identify. Carmilla's nervousness from earlier that night was completely gone and replaced with the confidence Laura knows Carmilla has. All Laura got for a response to her previously stated question though was a smirk.

“Patience cupcake, we're almost there. Don't have to be thinking too loudly for much longer.”

“I was not thinking loudly!” Laura retorted. Okay, maybe she was. But Carmilla didn't need to know that.

Carmilla only laughed. “Oh come on Laura, you totally were! You were probably trying to figure out where I'm taking you. Or what's under the blanket in the back. I'm right aren't I?” Carmilla turned to look at Laura for a second trying to read her facial expression before quickly turning back towards the road. “Don't worry princess, we’re literally five minutes away.”

Now all Laura could feel was excitement. She had tried thinking of dates Carmilla would plan but couldn't think of a single idea. After a few minutes of Laura thinking to herself and Carmilla hiding a shy smile in fear of Laura not liking her date idea. LaF’s date idea. Whatever. She drove past the abandoned barn with a large white sheet hanging on the front of the door then proceeded to back up until she was lined up with the barn door.

Carmilla could see the gears in Laura's head turning as she finally figured out what the date was as Carmilla shut the ignition off. Laura flipped in her seat, looking out the cab window towards the old, rustic barn, later flipping back to Carmilla. “Are we having a movie night facing a barn under the stars?” She could hear the excitement in Laura's voice.

“Technically, yes? I hate clichés so you're going to pick one of the tv shows I brought. So Doctor Who, Veronica Mars, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” Carmilla asked

“You brought my favorite shows? You literally have everything perfect. My dream date, my favorite shows, my dream gir- never mind. Um, how about Doctor Who.” Laura quickly fixed her statement hoping Carmilla didn't catch what she almost said. She unbuckled her seat belt to try and get out of this conversation.

“Dream girl, huh? I didn’t think I was so important to you.” Apparently the universe hates her and wants her in a state of embarrassment all the time.

Carmilla slowly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned closer to Laura’s face. She could feel Carmilla’s breath right against her ear. “Just so you know, if I had a dream girl, I’m pretty sure it would be you too.” After whispering this, Carmilla went right back to her side of the truck and got out.

Laura sat there, too stunned to move until Carmilla went around to her side of the truck and opened the door. Laura knew she should be getting out of the car, but it was like her brain couldn’t connect with the rest of her body. “Coming sweetheart?” You could practically hear the smirk in Carmilla’s voice. She held her finger up to signify that Laura needed a second, took a deep breath, then turned her head to Carmilla holding her hand out for Laura to grab onto. Like earlier in the night, Laura made no hesitation to intertwine their fingers once she got out of the truck. Carmilla proceeded to pull her towards the back of the truck, pull off the blanket, then open the tailgate. Carmilla pulled herself, momentarily letting go of their fingers, then reached for reaching her hand for Laura. After pulling up, Carmilla must’ve pulled too hard when getting her in the actual bed part of the truck because now Laura is directly pressed against her chest and looking up at Carmilla which is making it very hard to breathe for both of them.

Carmilla looked down at Laura’s lips wanting to see if she would be able to kiss them one day. Hopeful dreaming for now, though. They were just so pink and looked so soft that all Carmilla wished was to rub her thumb across them to see if the softness was true. Not now, though. Maybe after the date is done.

“Um-I-sorry, I didn’t mean to pull you that hard. But, um, right. So, we have a giant bean bag to sit on, snacks and drinks (popcorn, chocolate, grape soda, cookies, and an apple in case they wanted to be healthy Laura observed), and of course pillows to be more, ya know, comfortable. Along with blankets, obviously. How about I set up the projector and show while you set up seating?”

They both got into their jobs, the previous moment between them a little too intense. Carmilla set up season one of the new Doctor Who (she couldn’t find any of the older seasons on such short notice) while Laura put two pillows behind where they would sit and set the rest of the pillows in a horseshoe formation to make sure Carmilla sat close to her. Once situated, Laura sat down under the blanket waiting for Carmilla. All the snacks at reaching distance. Carmilla looked at Laura and how she set up their seating laughing slightly to herself, then sat down underneath the blanket, her entire right side pressed against Laura’s left.

As the title screen popped up all Laura could smell was Carmilla. It was like the air right before it rains. Or when the snow finally melts and all beautiful flowers bloom again. All Laura could think though, was: best date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting writing this when I'm supposed to be rewriting a paper for my professor and all I can think of is what there first kiss is going to be like. I have the entire thing planned. And don't worry, I won't make you wait thirty-six chapters for the kiss. It might be soon or far away. You never know.


	4. But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. Are people even really reading this? If you really liked it and want to message me go to my tumblr http://that-useless-lesbian.tumblr.com/  
> If you don't have a tumblr, that's cool. But there you go, enjoy!

They had already watched four episodes of Doctor Who (Laura adds commentary or repeating lines when she would remember them, Carmilla acting like she hated the show when Laura really knew she didn't) when Laura felt herself start to fall asleep. Her head tilting to the left till she realized that she kept almost falling asleep on Carmilla. After five minutes of this Carmilla simply put her arm around Laura and whispered “come here”. Laura no longer felt bad about this and leaned her head down onto Carmilla's shoulder. All she did was pull Laura closer and wrap the blanket around them.

“I’m sorry I'm falling asleep. Please don't take this as me not wanting to be on this date. It's just so perfect and makes me feel so relaxed which apparently makes me feel sleepy.” Laura tried to apologize

“It's really okay cupcake. You're cute when you're sleepy. Take a nap, I'll wake you up after a few episodes.”

Laura then tucked herself more into Carmilla's side, wrapping her arm around Carm’s waist. “I knew I would get you into this show.”

“Please creampuff, I just think you need some sleep. Nothing to do with this show.” Carmilla chuckled; loving the banter between herself and the sleepy girl.

“Whatever you say Carm.” If Laura had her eyes open she would've seen Carmilla smiling down at her.

•______•

“Laura. Come on, Laura, it's time for me to take you back to your dorm,” Laura could hear Carmilla whisper in her ear, but all Laura wanted to do was continue to cuddle into the taller girl “LaF’s going to kill me if I don't get you home soon.”

“No,” Laura grumbled “I'm comfy.” Carmilla chuckled. Laura nuzzled her face into the other girl's neck.

“Cupcake, if you get up right now we’ll do this again really soon. Sound good?”

“Did you just bribe me with another date so I'll get off of you?” The smirk clear in Laura's voice. That and Carmilla could feel it against her throat. “Fine.” The next thing made Carmilla freeze, then Laura when she realized what she did after sitting up. Laura had placed a kiss on Carmilla's neck. Her weak spot.

Laura clearly didn't think and kissed out of instinct. “Um, I'm-I’m sorry. I didn't mean to. It just kind of happened. I don't know why I did it. It's just your neck was there and looking great, not that the rest of you don't look great because, just wow. And-and we were having a nice moment with cuddling and the promise of another date so I thought “why not?” Not that I was actually thinking. Please something before I pass out from a panic attack.” This entire time Carmilla hadn't looked at her once. Just staring straight ahead trying to process what just happened. Laura had just kissed her. Well, not really. But kissed her neck. A kiss is a kiss though. “I'm just going to go. I'll just have LaF pick me up. I'm sorry for ruining this.” The Doctor fighting with Casandra in the background. As Laura was getting up and walking away, Carmilla finally realized what was happening.

“Wait Laura!” Carmilla jumped up trying to catch the small girl. After she crossed the bed of the truck to stand in front of her, Laura just shocked that Carmilla was talking to her; thinking she had ruined the date.

“Really, it's not a problem Carm. LaF will really just pick me up. It's all right.” Laura rambled

Carmilla only wrapped one arm around Laura's waist to pull her closer with the other hand went to cup her chin. “Shut up.” With that, Carmilla brought their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! There's the kiss! Kind of. More details next chapter which should be up Saturday at the latest.


	5. Shall I Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the aftermath of kiss. Along with some giggles and fluff. So much fluff.

Do you know how in every young adult book where the girl finally kisses the boy and feels the "spark" and butterflies?

This was nothing like that.

This was honestly so much better. It was like everything was amplified by a thousand. Her head dizzy from the loss of breath, her breath stolen from the softness of the kiss, her stomach exploding with butterflies, her hands tingling from wanting to pull Carmilla as close as possible.

Wait, she can do that.

The next thing Laura does was wrap her arms around Carmilla's neck to pull her down slightly so Laura could reach her better. Carmilla only smiled against her lips. Laura smiled too. Both kind of ruining the kiss, but neither of them cared. Neither wanted this moment to end

When it got to the point where Laura was about to pass out, she pulled her head away and opened her eyes. She left her arms around Carmilla's neck though. Once Carmilla realized had pulled her mouth away, she leaned forward to kiss Laura once more. Laura only laughed, but decided to rest her forehead against the taller girl's. Carmilla finally opened her eyes when she realized her fight was futile.

"Hi," Carmilla whispered. Laura couldn't help but giggle. "That's my favorite sound, you know?"

"Really?" Laura questioned "It's just a giggle though."

"Yeah, but it's your giggle."

"Smooth Karnstein, smooth. Weren't you saying we had to leave though? We wouldn't want LaF to kill you before our second date now would we? Maybe after, depending on how the date goes that is."

"You would let LaFontaine kill me? How rude. Maybe you won't get that second date now. And, it's not my fault we're not leaving right now. I'm not the one that randomly decided to kiss my neck, which caused me to freeze. If anything you should be blaming yourself for why we're not leaving."

"Please, you're the one that decided to kiss me again!"

"What, like this?" Carmilla leaned forward again, having to kiss the blonde one last time before the night ended. Kissing Laura was like an addiction Carmilla never wanted to quit.

Once again, all Laura could do was giggle against Carmilla's lips. Now knowing it was the taller girls favorite sound. The kiss, very much like the first, didn't fail to make her heart skip a beat.

"Is that what you were talking about cupcake? That kind of kiss?" Carmilla asked as she pulled away.

Laura bit her lip "Yeah, something like that."

"I wouldn't do that around me if I were you cupcake," Carmilla's eyes solely trained on Laura's lips, "I won't be held responsible for my actions if you continue to bite that lip of yours."

"Well I just have to do it all the time then, don't I?"

"Just know that you've been warned. But seriously, we should go. Let's get all the stuff."

They proceeded to pack in silence, looking at each other and giggling quietly to themselves every so often.

Well, not Carmilla. She doesn't giggle, she's too tough to giggle.

She totally giggled.

After everything was packed up and sealed down to make sure nothing flies away while they're driving, they set off back to campus.

•______•

"So, what's the verdict sweetheart? Going to let LaFontaine kill me? Or am I going to get that second date say, Wednesday after class for coffee? Well, coffee for me and hot chocolate for you. I don't think the world is ready for a caffeinated cupcake." At this point they were back in front of room 307, Laura holds the flowers with one hand and Carmilla's with the other.

"I'll think about it. But if you see LaFontaine, I would run. Bye Carm." Laura said, letting go of the other girl's hand and walking inside. Carmilla stood there for a few seconds just staring at Laura's door, then walking back to her truck with a stupid grin on her face.

"Carm, wait." Carmilla heard behind her. She turned around to see Laura walking towards her.

"Forget something princess?" Laura was almost directly in front of her at this point.

"Yeah, this." Laura got in front of Carmilla, wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck, and pulled her down for one final kiss. Before the taller girl could respond Laura pulled away and whispered in her ear "Bye again, Carm." then kissing her cheek and running back to her dorm giggling loudly.

This girl is going to kill me one day. I’m sure of it was the only thing going through Carmilla’s head while walking out of the dorms.

•______•

Laura could hear a knock ring throughout the room. When she answered it Laura was surprised to see LaFontaine standing at the door. “Hey LaF, what’s up?”

“Why did Carmilla run away from me as soon as she saw me walking through the hall?”

Like earlier in the night, all Laura could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to introduce Billy last time by the way. Here he is •______• .


	6. Would It Be A Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two updates within, like, two hours?! Crazy! This is not at all checked for grammatical errors though, I'll do that later. Enjoy the tension.

Before either girl knew it, class was about to start on the following Wednesday morning. The only problem was Laura wasn’t there. They had midterms next week and Carmilla had seen Laura look progressively more tired. This of course worried the older girl, scared Laura wasn’t getting enough sleep and working herself too hard. Carmilla quickly texted Laura (they had exchanged numbers the day following their date) before Mr. Jones would come in.

C: You coming cupcake? (10:17 am)  
L: im on my way (10:18 am)  
L: stall him? (10:18 am)  
L: eta 2 min. (10:18 am)  
C: Sure sweetheart. Hurry though, he’s coming. (10:19 am)

As soon as Carmilla sent that text and managed to hide her phone, Mr. Jones had walked through the door, head down reading what appeared to be someone’s homework. “All right folks, phones down heads up.”

“Actually Mr. Jones, can I ask you a question?” Guess that’ll work for distracting him.

“Yes Miss. Karnstein, come up to the front.” head still down till he got to his desk at the front of the class

Carmilla quickly moved to the front and stood in a way that made their music teacher’s back face the door. “So, um, my question is, uh, how far are we going into the punk rock section? Like are covering everybody?”

“Pretty in depth Miss. Karnstein, and we’re only going to be able to go over the most popular ones unfortunately. Is that all?” As he said this Carmilla could see Laura trying to close the door without making a noise.

”No! I mean, um, The CBGB’s! Are we going to go over them? They’re my favorite band and I was just wondering if we’re going into them.”

“Well, Miss. Karnstein if you look at the syllabus you’ll see we’re going to be studying them next month.” Finally the door is closed and Laura starts to walk towards the empty seat next to the one Carmilla was previously sitting in. 

“I lost mine! Can I have a new one?” People have started to notice. Some laughing quietly, some watching in amazement that this is actually working.

"Fine Miss. Karnstein, but then I have to get back to starting class so you can continue staring at Miss. Hollis when she isn’t looking. Who, might I add, is horrible at sneaking into class.” At this point their professor turned to Laura halfway through the aisle to the empty seat and Carmilla’s face redder than an apple. “I won’t count you tardy though for Miss. Karnstein’s valiant efforts. Next time Miss. Karnstein, don’t ask for something that’s right on your desk.” Almost the entire class is laughing except for the nice, quiet students feeling bad for the two girls.

“Hehe, sorry.” Laura awkwardly chuckled, walking the rest of the way to her seat. A pink tint coloring her cheeks, Carmilla’s face still completely red. Quickly running to her desk, Carmilla sat down in her seat. Both Carmilla and Laura hanging their heads in shame.

“Now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed both girls who clearly have a crush on each other, let’s get to Motown!” Now the entire class is laughing.

Laura got out her books and was paying attention. that is until Carmilla rested her hand on Laura’s upper leg and whispered in her ear “I can’t believe you used eta, I am sorry for getting you caught though. I tried.” Laura’s heart went from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t breathe much less talk. All she could do was shake her head signalling that it was okay.

Carmilla leaned closer “You all right cupcake? You look a little flushed.” The brunettes hand had not moved, seemingly not noticing that it’s the reason couldn’t breathe.

Deep breaths Laura. “I’m good Carm, but I have to cancel our coffee date.” She couldn’t help but pout hearing herself say this “I have to study for my environmental science midterm. I’m sorry, I wish I could go but I’m so bad at science so I need as much practice as I can get.” 

Carmilla squeezed the higher part of her thigh lightly making Laura’s breath hitch. Well, so much for breathing. “I can help out. I took enviro science last year, it’ll be easy.”

Laura just nodded her head “Sure, thanks.”

"Well all right, after class then.”

“Yep,” Carmilla didn’t move her hand. Not even to write the notes the teacher wanted us to write down. Apparently Carmilla was ambidextrous. Also, every so often she would rub her fingers across Laura’s leg. Whether this was habitual or on purpose, Laura thought it was torture. “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update two in a day but I was writing this and laughing about how much sexual tension there was in the middle of class.


	7. If I Can't Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with school, work, and saving to move to a different college. If you liked it, message me on my tumblr at http://that-useless-lesbian.tumblr.com   
> This is not edited at all so let's not be too harsh.

After class, a.k.a. the hour long torture Laura went through, the two girls started to walk back to Laura’s dorm. Thankfully Laura’s roommate, Betty, wasn’t going to be there since she would be in class. Normally Laura had her environmental science class after history but the class was cancelled this morning because Mr. Panky (yes, that actually is his last name. His first name’s Hank) had to watch his sick kids while his wife went to work. (Laura couldn’t have been happier when she got the notification this morning).

“Do you wanna maybe get coffee before we start to study? Since we were going to anyway.” Laura asked, trying to stall going back to her dorm. With Carmilla. Alone. Needless to say, Laura was a little nervous. “We don’t have to I just kind of really want something to drink and we have nothing at the dorm” except an entire mini fridge full of different drinks.

“Normally I would no to coffee for you but I didn’t get any coffee this morning so, sure. I’m buying though.”

“What? Carm, no.” Laura has slowly started to realize the taller girl reacts whenever she calls her by the nickname. Whether it’s a good reaction or bad reaction, she couldn’t tell. “You set up and paid for our last date, please let me pay for this one.”

The next thing that happened made Laura a little dizzy. Carmilla decided to spin Laura towards herself and move closer until there noses were touching. The smaller girl could feel her heartbeat in her throat. “Not a chance princess.” Then Carmilla just walked away. Like nothing happened. Like she didn’t just make Laura’s entire body just freeze. Carmilla, seemingly just now noticing Laura couldn’t move, laughs and walks back towards her cupcake (she was only a few steps ahead). Once in front of the blonde she gives her a quick kiss then whispers in her ear “You coming to get coffee? Or do you need an iced drink to cool you down?” A smirk present on her lips when she pulled back.

Laura unfroze at that. “I hate you, I really hate you.” Laura grabbed her hand and started walking towards the coffee shop. “Come on we’re going to Red Dog, it’s closest.”

**.______.**

“You enjoying your spritzer?” Carmilla teased as soon as they made it back to Laura’s dorm.

“I am actually. The Garbage Can spritzer is the best.” Basically what this drink is is the barista chooses three flavors randomly and makes a spritzer out of that. The one Laura got was called a Starburst Spritzer. It tastes like they melted skittles and starbursts then mixed that with redbull and ice. Needless to say, it was delicious. Carmilla got a boring Carmel latte.

Once the girls got situated on Laura’s bed (it’s a college dorm room, there’s not a lot of room to study), with their body’s right next to each other. Laura’s entire left side pressed against Carmilla’s right. After internally being so close to the girl that she’s had a crush on all semester she pulls out her book and notes and the girls get started.

**.______.**

After about two hours Laura felt like she was losing her damn mind. Not because of the science though. Laura was finally understanding that. It’s the fact that Carmilla had been slowly running her finger across the blonde’s upper thigh. Laura is convinced Carmilla is doing this solely to torture her.

“You get that sweetheart?” Apparently Laura had spaced out which led Carmilla to whisper in her ear.

Laura went to turn her head to ask what she was talking about, but misjudged how close Carm’s face would be to hers. Her mouth was less than two inches away from the other girls. Like it was earlier. Close enough for there noses to rub together. The urge to kiss Carmilla comes back full force and Laura can’t help herself this time. “Fuck it.”

Needless to say Carmilla was very confused until Laura’s lips met hers. She couldn’t help but moan at the contact. After a few seconds Laura pulled away but Carmilla only pulled her head back so their lips were almost touching. Closer this time. “We’re far from done here cupcake.” her voice husky and low and she was slightly out of breath. Then pulled Laura back into the kiss that she never wanted to end.

Laura could only moan and kiss back.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one of those stupid authors notes that nobody ever likes.

So I know it's been forever since I've written this book but I've been going through a lot. I'm trying to finish high school, my mom just died, my partner for a stupid senior project just bailed on me, and a whole lot of other stuff. So back to the actual reason I'm here, I need to know if you people actually want me to continue this book. 

I've never completed a book that was more than one chapter and I really like this one so tell me if you like it or not. 

Comment down below if you people really want this to finish. Even if it's just one person that wants this, I'll continue. 

Thanks,   
Abbie

P.S. If this does get continued I'm sorry for how long its been. Let me know creampuffs.


	9. Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the fluffiest of fluff for such a long hiatus. And some backstory details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so absolutely sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. I moved and had to adjust to a city three times the size of my hometown and it was just a lot. So in my apology for this I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for the fact. Hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated! Till next time cuties!

I’ve officially concluded that History 148 absolutely sucks.

There is nothing wrong with the class itself; just the teacher who can’t tell the difference between yelling and talking. I would absolutely hate to be his wife (which by the way, how in the frilly hell did this guy get a wife? I mean seriously).

“Who can tell me what happened in 1698?” Great a question nobody is going to the answer too. Just wait for the yelling “Seriously? None of you know the answer? Come on people! Russian Tsar Peter the Great departs Netherlands for England!! This is was major event for the Russians!” 

He was seriously crazy which made nobody in the class want to answer.

This of course just made him angrier.

After finishing History of Rock and Roll last semester (which I got an A in thank you very much), Carm and I had schedule our new classes. Sadly not a single one overlapped. Which makes sense because her major is different than mine. Doesn’t make me any less upset though. 

“Alright, all of you, get out. I don’t want to teach a class right now where nobody knows anything. Class dismissed.”

Fine with me, Carmilla’s ethical theory class should be over really soon anyway. The problem with our schedules is my class starts a half an hour after Carmilla’s. Thankfully this is only twice a week. Other days I have classes in the morning and she has her classes in the evening so we just always get lunch together. 

Quickly packing up my stuff I left the class and made my way to Carmilla’s. When I got there the class was just emptying (since I had to walk to a different building it took about five minutes to actually get there). I knew Carmilla would stay back in class to talk to her teacher Mr. Decker. He happened to be her favorite teacher because he had the class call him Kev, since his name is Kevin, and he was probably the most relaxed teacher on campus. 

When she finally finished talking to him and started to walk towards the door I pushed off the wall I was leaning against to be closer to her. As soon as she saw me an immediate smile made it’s way onto her face.

“Hey,” Carmilla said “aren’t you supposed to be in class?’

“What, don’t you want to see me? If you don’t I guess I’ll just leave” I said teasingly as I turned and started to walk away.

“Oh no you don’t,” Carmilla took the two steps that I managed to take and wrapped her arms around my waist effectively picking me up and spinning me around “you’re not allowed to leave. You’re my prisoner.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. After she felt she had spun me around enough she set me down and turned me around so I could face her. “Oh yeah? And what does being your prisoner include exactly?” I bit my lip as I said this trying to be sexy but most likely looking stupid. The look on her face was absolutely priceless though. Apparently though I had done something right. I leaned up and kissed her softly for a good couple of seconds. Carmilla was still too shocked to respond. “Try not to drool darlin’. Seriously though, my teacher went crazy and let us all out early so I decided to come and see you. Got any plans?”

By this point Carmilla had regained her senses, “I just had some homework but I can put it off, any ideas?” At this point I feel bad for making her have to skip homework.

“No, I can’t let you skip out on homework.”

“Really, it’s fine. I just want to be with you. I can blow off my homework until tonight. It’s all good.” She put her hands around my face. “Now, what do you want to do today? We can do anything you want.”

“As long as you’re sure. Can we go to that ice cream shop we went to on our fourth date? What’s it called again, Doyle's? With the homemade ice cream?”

Carmilla and I have been dating for about four months now. We had been on so many different dates that I’ve almost lost track of them all. Almost. This one date she took me to this art museum and said the cheesy line that goes “why would I want to stare at a painting when I’m already looking at a work of art?”. She really is a romantic softy that everybody believes she isn’t. This other date she took me to a zoo in which the panther seemed to definitely like her. Seriously, that panther walked the entire time and followed Carmilla inside its enclosure. My favorite date probably was when we went laser tagging. This date was my favorite not only because I beat her but also because about half way through the game I was looking for her when I had felt a hand tug me to a corner. Next thing I knew Carmilla’s mouth was on mine and all thought process was lost after that. We continued making out for a good ten minutes before I turned her to the wall and while she was distracted shot her four times. My hands still shake a little bit when I think of that.

“To Doyle’s it is then. After you my lady.” She did the whole bow thing and everything.

“I swear people need to start believing when I say you’re more of a dork than I am.” I said pulling back up by the hand so we could start walking.

“Please like that’ll ever happen,” Carmilla responded teasingly back “and another thing. I’m paying for ice cream”.

“Carm, no! You paid last time!”

“Fine cupcake, you can pay. If you can catch me”. With that, she started running.

God, I’m in love with her. 

Maybe one day I'll tell her.

Maybe one day soon.

“You better run Karnstein!”


	10. Like A River Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost three months since the last time we saw Carmilla and Laura. They've got a few things they need to talk about though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also sorry it's been so long since I've updated this book. I got a little lost with the plot but I think I have it all figured out now.

You know how everybody always tells you to prepare for the worst?

How anything can change in a second and you have to accept that.

Especially for when the worst thing could happen.

Laura’s life isn’t like that.

Everything is basically the same for Laura and Carmilla.

They’re still hopelessly in love with each other but too nervous to say anything. They still are in that honeymoon phase that seems will last forever. Even their classes are going well.

The only problem? 

Carmilla is a year ahead of Laura and after this summer it’s her last year.

Which means, the two girls need to figure out if Carmilla is willing to wait for Laura to graduate or if they’re going to break up.

Whenever Laura brings this up though Carmilla just says “We’ll figure this out later cupcake” or “Do we really need to worry about this right now?” or she just starts kissing Laura which means the blonde completely loses her train of thought

It’s one of the very few things that they fight about.

Which brings us to right now.

“I just don’t understand why we have to talk about this right now?”

“Because, Carm, you graduate in a year when summer break is up. We have to figure out what we’re going to do!”

“But we have all summer to think!”

That made Laura pause “You need to think if you want to be together in a year?” The thought caused a twinge of pain in the blonde’s heart.

Carmilla sighed “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“That’s what it sounded like.” Laura’s voice still a little sad

“Look cupcake, I’m going to leave for class and we’ll sit down and talk about this after. And I mean really talk about this. I promise.”

“Yeah?”

Carmilla smiled and stepped closer to the girl. “Have I ever lied to you?”

“Well I mean you did tell me once that your middle name was Anne once cause you were embarrassed by Miriam as your actual middle name.”

“That was once, and you refused to tell me your middle name for weeks.”

“Yeah, because every time someone knows my middle name they try to serenade me with the song “Come On Eileen”, which don’t get me wrong is an amazing song but gets annoying after awhile”

“Just meet me by the little creek behind the school at eight alright? Does that work?”

“Well I mean, it does cut into my napping time but I guess I can make an exception,” Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck. The brunette responding by wrapping hers around Laura’s waist.

“Oh, such a tragedy. I’m interrupting nap time. How will you survive?” Carmilla teased

“You’re lucky you’re cute Karnstein. If you weren’t you would just be an ass.”

“Just meet me by the creek, okay?” Carmilla asked, looking nervous for a second before the look went away.

“Okay.”

“Good, I have to go now, though.” Carmilla kissed the blonde’s forehead and unwrapped her arms.

*______*

When the time hit 7:50, Laura decided to start walking to the creek. The walk was only a few minutes but this way she didn’t have to rush.

Walking around campus was always interesting for Laura. Seeing the other students either running for their next class or walking leisurely with friends. People, in general, were interesting for Laura.

Getting to the creek after passing the campus bookstore and local coffee shop, Laura couldn’t help but gasp.

Carmilla had either skipped the last fifteen minutes of her class or had LaF set up a lot of fairy lights across from the trees.

The entire set up seemed out of a fantasy. There was a small picnic blanket next to the creek along with a basket. The stars shining above them. Carmilla was standing on the sideline fidgeting with her hands, looking about as nervous as the beginning of their first date.

“What is all this?”

“So, I have been planning this for about two weeks and now seemed like the perfect time. Especially with the little fight, we had earlier,” The nervousness mostly gone but Carmilla’s voice still shook slightly. “Do you want to sit?” Carmilla’s arm stretched out to Laura

The blonde didn’t say anything, just took the other girls hand and let herself be led to the setup.

“What is this all for Carm?”

“You see, I’ve been thinking a lot about the future. Our future specifically,” Laura smiled which seemed to settle Carmilla’s nerves. “And I just, I just wanted to do this before…”

“Yeah?” Laura’s voice gentle, as to not scare the brunette

Laura couldn’t believe what Carmilla said next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to have that cliffhanger in there. I'm writing the next chapter right and it should be up by Saturday at the latest. Tell me what you think Carmilla is going to say in the comments.


	11. Surely to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick right where we left off. What did Carmilla say? How will Laura react? Will there be the break of the two lovers? Read to find out.

Carmilla couldn’t help but freeze.

She had known Laura for almost a year (eight and a half months if we’re being specific). They’ve been dating for six of those months.

But saying what she wanted to say to the blonde?

Nearly impossible.

“I just wanted to really talk about us because...I just- I-” The words seemed completely stuck in her throat

“It’s okay Carm. Take a deep breath,” Laura moved closer to the other girl, their sides pressed together. “Whatever you need to say, it’s going to be okay.”

What Carmilla didn’t know is Laura was preparing for the worst right now but would do anything to make her girlfriend happy. Even if that meant leaving her.

“You have no idea how much I need to say this but I just can’t. I’m terrified.” Was all Carmilla could say

“Well, let’s start with why this is so terrifying.” Laura wanted to pull herself from the situation if things took a turn for the worse.

“‘Cause, it’s going to change everything.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“That’s the problem, I don’t know.”

“Let’s play a word-association game.”

Carmilla glanced at Laura “You want to play a game while I’m having a freakout? Really, Cupcake?”

“Trust me, it’ll help. We tried this in my human development class.”

The dark haired girl sighed “Fine cutie, we’ll play your weird game. You’re starting, though.”

“Alright. First one is grape”

“You, next”

“TV Show?”

“You.”

“Warm?”

“You.”

“Carm, every single answer can’t be me. That’s not how it works.”

“Not my fault you keep choosing things that make me think of you.”

Laura still couldn’t figure out what was upsetting the other girl “Fine, crinkle?”

“Still you, Cupcake.”

They continued for a few more rounds (Carmilla’s answers every single time were Laura) until Laura said “Love”

This made Carmilla pause. She couldn’t say what she wanted to because this was her big fear. This was the thing that she couldn’t tell Laura.

“That’s the issue? Love?”

Carmilla whispered “Me and you.”

The blonde could barely hear what her girlfriend said and asked her to repeat. Carmilla continued to stare at the ground, though.

Gathering all the nerves she could, Carmilla looked into Laura’s eye and said “When I think of love, I think of me and you. Simple as that.”

When the other girl didn’t respond Carmilla looked down again scared.

_Laura didn’t feel the same way_ was the only thought going through the dark haired girl's mind.

When Laura finally unfroze from Carmilla’s admission she knew why the other girl had been so nervous. Why she had been so scared to talk to her.

“Do you mean that?”

“What?”

“Do you mean that?” Laura repeated

“Of course I mean it, Cupcake. You’re you, how can I not feel this way?”

“Can you say it?” She needed to hear Carmilla say the words for everything to fully sink in.

“I’m completely in love with you, Cupcake. More than I’ve loved anything else in my entire life.”

With that, Laura shot forward, mashing their lips together. Forgetting to reply, just needing to feel the other girl. In any way possible.

Needing air, Carmilla pulled away just far enough to rest their foreheads together.

“Have any thoughts on the matter, sweetheart?” A small amount of doubt in her voice. After all, how could Laura love her? Laura was perfect.

“Of course I love you too Carmilla! I’ve been in love with you for months now but I didn’t know how to tell you,” Laura’s arms stretched out to the picnic and lights “I certainly couldn’t have beaten this.”

“I’m sure you would’ve come up with something. Not as good as this of course.” Carmilla teased

“You were just the most nervous I’ve ever seen you, don’t try to be all cool now!” Laura exclaimed back; the teasing mood still between the two.

“Well yeah, I had to tell my dream girl I loved her. I’m allowed some nerves.”

“You’re never gonna let that go are you?”

“Not a chance, princess.”

They spent the next couple hours kissing and just being two girls in love.

*______*

After the two decided they should probably go back to their rooms, they packed everything up and slowly went towards Laura’s room; neither wanting the night to end but both knowing it had to.

Reaching room 307 (most freshmen move out of their dorm sophomore year but Laura liked her room, didn’t have a roommate (her's transferred out midway through freshman year; still don’t know why), and the school didn’t need the room for new students), the two stood outside the door trying to make the night last a little longer.

Laura didn’t know how to ask what she wanted too.

“You okay, Cupcake? You kind of spaced out on me there.”

“Do you maybe...want to stay here tonight?” Laura blurted out.

“ _Well, that was one way to do it._ ” The blonde thought

“You want me to stay?” Carmilla’s voice filled with disbelief. The two girls had taken naps together when Carmilla is being crabby or Laura had been too focused on a paper and needed some sleep, even for a few hours. But never overnight before.

“Of course I want you to stay Carmilla. I hate being away from you.”

“Well then, unlock the door cutie. We’ve got some sleeping to do.”

Before going through with the request, Laura pulled Carmilla down into a heated kiss. Fully realizing the events of tonight.

When Laura had pulled Carmilla’s lip down with her teeth, Carmilla decided she needed to be as close to Laura as possible. She pushed the smaller girl flat against the door, shoving her hand in Laura’s back pocket looking her room key.

“Where is that damn key, Cupcake?”

Laura bit her lip in response, raising her left hand where the key was.

Quickly letting go of her girlfriend, Carmilla snatched the key and faster than humanly possible it seemed, got the key in the lock and opened the door; pulling the shorter girl inside.

“I warned you on our first date that if you bite that lip of yours around me, I won’t be held accountable for my actions princess.”

Laura only hummed in response and pulled the taller girl back to her so they could lean against the door and close it.

They were both in for a hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments or message me on Tumblr at adamn1324.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a true story for me because I was sitting in my class and kind started to really obsess over this girl in it but I'm too shy to talk to her so this is a form of venting for me. I'm kind of bad at editing so sorry for any errors and such. Hope you like it and lets not be too harsh.


End file.
